


Dancing With Our Hands Tied

by harryoof



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Joel Maisel Is Kinda Trash, Midge Maisel Is Indecisive, Romance, Slow Dancing, Speeches, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryoof/pseuds/harryoof
Summary: A series of looks into MIdge and Joel, dancers not-so-extraordinaire.
Relationships: Joel Maisel/Miriam "Midge" Maisel





	Dancing With Our Hands Tied

The party had been going on for _hours._ Even after the Rabbi decided to get himself out after a certain comment about shrimp in the egg rolls, both families shrugged, and got on with celebrating a beautiful new marriage. Everything was perfect, and Midge and Joel would forever be renowned at having a wedding to rival any other. 

"Midge, we've been talking to people for hours, can we please have another dance?" Joel asked, intertwining his finger's with his wife's. She looked at him, surprised; he usually never held her hand, only when he was feeling particularly sentimental. "I really want to dance with you, i mean, we'll never get a chance like this again!"

"Maybe we'll just have to have another wedding party," she retorted, though smiling. She pulled him out to the center of the dance floor, and motioned to the band, which quickly started playing some romantic tune, that Midge frankly couldn't give a damn about. In the moment, she had Joel, and Joel held her in his arms, and she smiled out to the crowd of people who had vacated the floor to let them have some precious moments to themselves. 

* * *

It had been a long road to this night, everyone knew; Midge wanted nothing less than perfection for what was really her day, but as Joel started working more and more, it became clear that they would have to wait until he could really settle into his position. That was fine for Midge, "More time for me to plan," she said to her Mom, beaming after she'd accepted Joel's proposal. And plan she did; it was a gorgeous Russian winter theme, something she'd thought about since college, when she studied books about those romantic Russian winters. Cuddling by a roaring fire, surrounded by snowy woods, it sounded so foreign in the best way possible. Of course, her father really didn't understand, but after a few choice glares from his wife, he paid the checks all the same. 

And of course, even aside from the upfront planning, it was always Midge's dream to get married. And he would be the perfect man, who would dance with her on her wedding night, and whisper sweet things as they moved slowly across the floor. 

* * *

"Have I told you that you're the woman of my dreams, lately?" Joel said into his wife's ear, as the couple swayed to the beat of the music. Midge threw her head back laughing, not because her husband was being funny, but because her heart was fluttering so much she didn't know what to do. 

"I think you might have mentioned it a few times," Midge whispered back, blushing. Joel pulled back from her shoulder, just to see the look on her face; blushing, and smiling. He grinned as he took one of her hands and spun her out, then pulling her back in to his arms again. 

"Well, if you'll look like that every time, I'll never stop saying it."

"Please, it'll get so old so fast, my nickname will be tomato before we even know it."

"God, I hope so."

Midge blushed even harder after that, pushing her body closer to Joel's and sighing contentedly. The song ended, and the crowd of party-goers cheered and clapped. Midge and Joel were the talk of the town, really, and who knew a couple so charming could be such good _dancers?_

* * *

"Joel, you have to put your hand on my waist, like _this!_ " Midge said, moving her fiancé's hand down. 

Midge had asked Joel to come over to her parent's apartment so she could teach him how to dance, in preparation for their wedding. As reluctant as he was, he agreed to do it for Midge's sake, considering how persistent she could be. And she was a belligerent teacher if ever there was one, asking him to "try this," or "sway your hips a little more," and even "don't step on my feet, I'll be wearing white shoes," which never failed to make him laugh. 

"Right, right. Sorry, I'm just not great at dancing, I didn't get to take interpretive dance, or whatever it was you took at Bryn Mawr."

"You're lucky, that _is_ what I took, because otherwise I'd think you were just making fun of me."

Joel chuckled, as the gramophone started playing up some other slow dance song. They started off very slowly, at practically half the speed of the music, before Midge met her Joel's eyes and nodded, meaning he was good enough that they could go faster. And faster they did, a minute later, as some fast rockabilly song started to play, and Joel was spinning Midge faster and faster, eventually picking her up and spinning her in his arms. They were both laughing adn joking as they did, before Joel brought her close and kissed her. Midge felt her eyes flutter closed, and thought _this is what heaven must feel like._

A cough was heard from the doorway, and Joel nearly dropped Midge, as he looked into the eyes of his future father in law, who was standing with his arms crossed.

"Miriam," he asked, "are you behaving in here?" 

"Of course, Papa, we're practising a routine for the wedding ceremony!" She looked at Joel, nodding at him to give some confirmation. 

"Yes, Mr. Weissman, nothing inappropriate going on in here. This was Midge's idea-" she glared at him as he held out his hands, "and I made sure to remind her to not get too carried away."

Abe looked between them, once ore, before sighing and bowing his head, and turning to leave.

"You two have fun, but not too much!" he ended, sticking his pointer finger in the air, nagging them as he so loved to do. Now it was Joel's turn to blush, embarrassed. Midge chuckled at him, and took his hands again.

"Now that he's gone, wanna try that picking me up and kissing me in your arms again?" 

Joel smirked. 

* * *

Joel remembered that afternoon well, as the band started playing a bouncier tune, and he held onto Midge's hands, as they did all kinds of twists and spins. More people had come to join them (younger folks, obviously, though Rose could be seen at the parent's table, tapping her toes to the beat) and it really felt like a party. Joel made sure to be careful and not tear Midge's dress as he picked her up, and as the band finished up the song, he kissed her like he did, all that time ago in the Weissman's apartment. 

"Promise me you'll never stop dancing like that," Midge whispered, smiling from ear to ear. Joel nodded, promising silently he would always remember the way his wife looked when they danced together. 

The night came to an end not too long after, but the Weissman's and Maisel's would remember watching their children having their last dance of the evening, just the two of them alone, leaning into one another, completely content. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sap. Any comments, kudos, thoughts, cries, welcomed!


End file.
